Breaking Free
by xMoozerx
Summary: Only the quick thinking of the Black Holly will arive on the quick Ivy's tendrils, dilivering hope and peace once again. This takes place when Hollyleaf is just returning to ThunderClan. Sucky summary sucks because I sucked at writing them.


AN: I decided I wanted to remake my Warrior Cats Hollyleaf fanfiction, so I am. C:

Anyways let's get this party started. ;v;

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**Prologue: Goodbyes**

I stared hopelessly as the tabby tom started fading away, the little bundles of fur huddled around me with scared and shocked expressions on their tiny faces.

My fur spiked up in every direction, fear suddenly hitting me like a wave.

"You can't go! I-I... we need you!" I wailed hopelessly, my voice echoing off of the cave walls. "We won't survive without you. You're our only hope!" I hissed.

One of the little balls of fur looked at me horrified, then at the tom who was smiling weakly, starting to seem almost like he was merging with the cave itself. "D-don't leave me," she cried, her voice trembling as her body shook violently and tears started to slowly cascade down her face.

"You will all be fine by yourselves... besides, I've done all I can," the tom murmured, gazing sorrowfully at me. "Your Clan needs you..." he let out a long and hefty sigh.

"B-but…" I trailed off, failing to find any reason to beg him to stay.

"Drift will take care of you. He's a strong and well-kept tom, aren't you Drift?" the fading cat chuckled, gazing at the long furred black and white tom.

Drift looked up with tiny blue eyes and smiled weakly, putting on a brave face. "O-of course I can. I'm the most capable cat for the job," he purred, trying to soothe his siblings and mother.

The tom nodded, looking at me with a longing gaze. He stepped closer, brushing his fading muzzle against my black one. "Please... take care of the little fur-balls. I'd hate to see them ever get harmed," he choked out painfully.

I looked at him, tearing up. "I… F...allen...Leaves…" I managed to cry out, tears starting to sting at my already tired eyes.

He drew his tail over my mouth, quieting my mumbling. "Look... I just want you to know that... I love you, and your Clan-mates will too. I want you to have a future without these damp caves, and if a Warriors life is like everything you've said, I'd want your kits to grow up with that," he purred. "I'm fading from this world, and I can't stop that. I wish I could stay longer…but, my time's up. It was up a long time ago, but that was before I'd found five amazing cats to hang on to..." he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

I trembled now, pressing against him and breathing in his warm and familiar scent for the last time, and hesitated, before looking him straight in the eyes. "I...I love you. And… no cat will change that. You… were a great friend and companion to have these past moons," I sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that before you go…" I trailed off, then look up at him.

He smiled, then leaned down and licked each of the kits heads. "Sand, Song, you each behave yourself…Patch, keep those girls in line, and Drift… take care of them and yourself," he purred.

"No matter what, never lose sight of what's important. And that goes for all of you," he mewed, sweeping his gaze over all of the kits, including myself.

I smiled, drawing each kit closer with my tail and closed my eyes as I licked the top of his head one last time, before her faded away completely.

That night I spent most of my time gazing at the stars through the little gap in the ground, wondering if he was watching us now, or if it was the right thing to return to my former Clan. _What if they don't accept me…? _I wondered, worry clouding my face.

As I started to doze off, I heard the patter of little paws, and look up to see A tan and black tabby kit with shining blue eyes. "Mommy..." the kit murmured, padding up to sit beside me. "I can't sleep…" she squeaked pathetically.

I looked at her, and then licked her cheek. "Neither can I Sand. Let's head back to the nest," I sighed. "We'll go and sleep with your littermates…" I finished.

She nodded her head once, a smiling spreading across her face as she skipped back down the tunnel.

I followed in silence, a small smile spreading across my face. "I guess I can start fresh… we all can," I mewed, staring at my paws.

My head slowly rose up as I spotted the nest, and climbed in, pulling little Sand closer to me. "I love all of you," I whispered, smiling at all my kits who had risen their heads at my arrival. "Each and one of you…" I purred, licking all of their cheeks once before laying my head down tiredly and finally getting the rest I so craved as a black cloud of unconsciousness took over…


End file.
